


Sick Of Quarantine Life

by Refined_Writing17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refined_Writing17/pseuds/Refined_Writing17
Summary: Tobin and Christen are super bored during quarantine. Good thing they are able to find peace within one another.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Sick Of Quarantine Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This is my first fic and it’s a bit short, but I plan to do more in the future. I hope you enjoy :)

It was a warm Saturday morning in Portland. The sun was shining brightly through the open windows. Birds were chirping, and the smell of fresh spring air filled the bedroom.

Tobin stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open once she caught a glimpse of the beaming sunlight. She rolled over in her place of the bed to see that the other side was empty, and rid of a certain green eyed girl. She frowned for a split second, before she started smelling coffee wafting from the other room.

Tobin slowly unraveled herself from the sheets, before slipping on a black t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. She walked out to the kitchen, making sure she was quiet enough to not startle the curly haired woman. 

Sure enough, the curly-haired woman was in the kitchen, standing at the stove. She had a spatula in hand, as she flipped a pancake. Tobin smiled again, before walking up behind the woman. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and craned her slightly head to rest on her shoulder.

“Morning, Tobs,” Christen said as she smiled widely. Tobin smiled even wider. She left a sweet kiss on the other woman’s cheek.

“Morning, beautiful. What’s all this?” Tobin asked as she motioned to the pancakes.

Christen just shrugged. “We’re allowed to have a cheat day too,” she spoke. This made Tobin grin. “I just thought since we have to be cooped up in this apartment, that we should at least make the most of it.”

Tobin smirked. “We sure did make the most of it last night,” she whispered in Christen’s ear, which made both of the women furiously blush.

Tobin smiled at the fact that she could still make Christen go weak in the knees after so many years.

Christen finished the last pancake, before moving it to the stack next to the stove. She put the spatula down on the counter, shortly before turning around to be met with her favorite honey eyes. Tobin’s arms stayed wrapped tightly around Christen’s waist, as hers wrapped around Tobin’s neck. 

Tobin started to lean in for a kiss, but Christen pulled back. Tobin stared at her, confused. Christen just shook her head with a small laugh. “Morning breath, baby,” Christen said and Tobin laughed along. She stuck her bottom lip out and pressed it to her top one, effective pouting with a small grin. Christen smiled with another shake of her head. “You can’t do that,” she pointed to Tobin’s pouty lips. “That makes it impossible for me to say no.”

Tobin grinned. “That’s kinda the point, babe.” Tobin laughed as Christen rolled her eyes. “Just one kiss?” she pouted again.

Christen really couldn’t say ‘no’ to that face. “Ugh, fine,” she gave in and leaned forward to give Tobin a loving peck. The pulled away and Tobin smiled blissfully. “Happy?” Christen questioned.

Tobin nodded her head and grinned. “Very.”

“Come on,” Christen playfully patted Tobin’s stomach. “I have to feed you before you get grumpy.” Tobin just laughed and shook her head.

“I don’t get grumpy. I just get hangry, baby,” Tobin justified. 

Christen looked at her with a look of pure adoration. “Sure, babe. Whatever you say.”

The two women ate breakfast and drank their coffee together on their deck, enjoying the city view, the slight breeze, and the fresh air.

After breakfast, the couple started their workout routine. They worked out for about an hour, doing many different exercises in the process. Once they were done, they took a shower and got dressed for the day in their matching Re Inc sweatpants and sweatshirts. The two women sat cuddled on the couch. Tobin sprawled out across the length of it, while Christen cuddle into her side, both wrapping their arms loosely around each other. They started a movie and Christen inevitably fell asleep, mouth slightly parted on Tobin’s chest. Tobin heard small snores coming from the younger girl’s mouth, which had confirmed her suspicions. She slowly craned her head to kiss the sleeping woman’s forehead. Christen instinctively tightened her hold on Tobin’s torso. Tobin smiled to herself as she caught a glimpse of the engagement ring on Christen’s finger that she had given the sleeping girl a few months back. Tobin slowly rubbed Christen’s back, rubbing small circles on her shoulder with her fingers. Tobin fought to keep her eyes open, but eventually succumbed to sleep. 

Though not awake, both women slept peacefully, knowing that they had each other to get through everything, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
